Black Frost
by Ink Kissed
Summary: "Sam, don't cry." She was running out of time, he was dying, their son just wanted her to smile again. "I can't, not when I know I'm losing you." AU.


**Black Frost:**

"Sam, don't cry." She was running out of time, he was dying, their son just wanted her to smile again. "I can't, not when I know I'm losing you."

Black boots shuffled the light coating of white flurries that pressed against the light gray sidewalk, small particles fluttering down from the light gray sky - turning a darker shade as the day grew on. Her breath exhaled in clouds of white, intermixing with the blistering atmosphere. Her black gloved hands gripped the smaller hand of her five year old son who walked beside her, his blue-violet eyes twinkling with glee as he watched the snow flicker down. He stuck his pink tongue out, to let the flakes slide against his tongue and melt. She watched him, amethyst eyes peeping from beneath a dark brown faux-furred hood that adjourned her thick black hair streaked with dark purple glowing like a raven's feathers. Her hair was tacked with tassels intertwined with different assortments of beads and little trinkets that jangled in the soft silence.

She sighed, her long black duster swaying in her walk onward, her tight black jeans hugging her hips that swayed. Her son turned his attention onto his beautiful mother, with a pure look of sorrow that made her look hauntingly beautiful despite how depressed she felt. Her lips were dabbed with a mellow magenta, unusual from her regular dark purple or black licorice shades. His lips parted to speak but he sneezed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his dark blue coat. She shook her head in a scolding manner, mussing her son's dark hair.

"Darrius sweetie, don't wipe your nose on your sleeve."

"Sorry mommy, I don't have a Kleenex, Puff Plus addition!" She wanted so desperately to smile, but she just didn't have that emotion of happiness in her anymore to lift her mouth in the corners and smile. Darrius frowned at her, his lips pulling downwards as she continued to tug him towards the place that she wanted to get to fast. He heard her talking earlier on the phone in the morning about Daddy and some hospital and then she hung up, crying against the kitchen island, her cup of black coffee laying untouched and still steaming. He didn't know if Daddy was okay, all he heard from Mommy was that he was sick and he needn't worry about it.

"Mommy," Darrius spoke, remembering what he wanted to ask her before he sneezed. His eyes blinked up at her and she turned her attention onto her son who frowned at her, his eyes filled with such sadness.

"Yes, Dar?"

"Is Daddy going to die?"

She stopped walking, tears rising in her tear ducts and threatening to fall and stain the soft snow lying ahead of them in small patches. She looked at Darrius, her son that just wanted her to feel better, just wanted her to smile and know what was going to happen to her fiancé, his father. She hesitated, not wanting him to know that his father was sick, very, very sick and on the verge of death but she didn't want to lie and tell him that he was going to get better, just visiting Santa Clause.

"I...I don't know Darrius, he's very sick." Tears slid down her pale cheeks, and Darrius wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his red-colored cheeks against her stomach.

"Mommy, don't cry. Daddy will get better, and if he doesn't, you still have me." She nodded, resting her head ontop of his. Squatting down briefly, she kissed his forehead and brushed back strands of his ebony bangs that ran into his beautiful eyes. She sighed for another time that cold day and wrapped his coat tighter around his small frame, yanking his knitted black hat from the depths of his large pockets and adjusting it on his head, his hair smashing against his forehead and into his eyes.

"Thank you, baby." Latching onto his small, cold hand once again she stood and drew him closer towards her, heading towards the large white hospital looming into her vision - foreshadowing death and heartbreak she knew she was sure as hell going to feel. She didn't know how he had gotten so sick in the first place, he had been perfectly fine all his life and suddenly while she was shopping with Darrius, he collapsed blood spurring from his lips. Darrius once again pulled her from her thoughts, his curiosity peeping from the depths of his mind.

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" She mused on his question, biting her magenta lips in thought as flecks of nostalgia flashed past her eyes.

"We were childhood friends, your Daddy - Daniel Fenton - and I were the best of friends along with Uncle Tucker. You see, hunny your father and I knew each other like you know your game _Call of Duty_, but I loved him more than a friend and it took him awhile to realize that. Highschool passed by and it was quite eventful," She didn't tell him her father was a ghost, she didn't want him knowing just yet. "But soon College approached and I lost contact with Daddy and Uncle Tucker after awhile. Years passed, and one day I was at the supermarket and found your father browsing a pet shop whispering to himself about how to talk to her." She interlaced her fingers with his, her eyes narrowing at the snow.

"Talk to who, Mommy?"

"Oh...well me, I soon found out. I approached him and hugged him from behind, startling him but he soon regained composure and we talked for hours about how our lives were going. A couple months passed and I found myself falling once again for Daddy...and soon enough we fell in love together and he proposed to me, but I had you...and Daddy grew very sick. We're visiting the hospital to see him - they take care of sick people there." Darrius nodded his head in understanding, pieces clicking together as they passed through the glass sliding doors to the huge hospital, and made their way towards a flaxen-haired woman at a front desk.

"Hello! How can I help you? You have the cutest son." The flaxen-haired woman was named Chloe, and Darrius smiled at her, his white teeth flashing.

"Thank you, I'm here to see Daniel Fenton."

The receptionist's face fell as she replied "Room 456."

She tugged Darrius once more towards an elevator and they traveled up many floors, until the elevator dinged in response and she opened the handle to a door labeled '456.' Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stared at her fiancé, her childhood friend, her soul-mate laying on a white bed his chest rising and falling in a gently rhytmn. His lashes flickered as he dreamed his pale complexion shivering beneath the warmth the sheets should've provided for him. He looked frail, his heart monitor beeping gently and reading a normal rate. She stared at the IV plugged up beside him, the wires flowing against his bedside.

Darrius stared wide-eyed and slowly approached his father, his small fingers curling against his father's chest, slowly pushing as he tried to wake his father. She lunged towards him, and gently pushed him aside.

"Baby, don't do that you could hurt Daddy."

"I'm sorry Daddy." He whispered lightly, curling up in one of three chairs that surrounded the small room his father was contained inside. She stared at him, her eyes filled with dread as she slipped into a chair and just continued to watch him sleep, her chest heaving, tears once more sliding down her face. She began to sob softly, burying her face in her hands. Darrius watched his mom crying, feeling his heart crack at how sad she was. He just wanted her to smile, why did Daddy have to get so sick and hurt her like this? It wasn't fair!

He saw his father's eyes flutter open, his eyes morphing into horror as he saw her crying beside him and he spoke to her, his voice tinted with sickness, hoarse and crackling with pain. Darrius curled his fingers around the cold metal of his chair, his round blue-violet eyes widening as he watched.

"Sam, don't cry." Her head lifted and her bottom lip trembled as she collected his hands in hers, kissing his forehead several times before his words sunk in and she responded, her words startling Darrius.

"I can't, not when I know I'm losing you."

Darrius began to cry two pairs of eyes attaching onto him as he bawled. Sam immediately lifted him off his chair and into her lap, cradling him softly, his head resting against her chest. "Oh, Dar' please don't cry, angel."

"B-But you said D-Daddy was just sick, not that y-you were going to lose him. A-A-And all you do is cry Mommy, I see you c-c-crying all the time, you n-n-never s-smile any-m-more." He buried his face into her soft black duster, tears staining the soft cloth as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, removing his hat in the process. His dark blue boots dug into her thighs but she ignored the pain, her eyes resting on her fiancé who smiled at his fiancée and son.

"Sammy...don't worry about me, just because I'm sick it doesn't mean you'll lose me forever. I'll always be by your side, Darrius...I love you. I love you too, Sam, I'm sorry I never let you know when we were kids." His heart monitor began to pick up speed as he coughed, blood pouring from his lips, mingling with the white sheets and running down his palm and wrists.

"I'll miss you Sam, I love you both."

"Danny!" She screamed, her voice thick with fear as he began to fade, and then everything was silent as a doctor burst into the room with nurses, trying desperately to bring the man that broke Sam's heart back to life.

* * *

_Three Years Later. _

"Darrius, baby where are your socks?" Darrius watched his mom search desperately for the pair of light blue socks he had shoved into his jacket pockets. His eyes sparked with mischief as he watched his mother come into view, her beauty still startling even after all the pain she suffered. Her black hair had removed all traces of dye, the black strands shimmering as she walked, and had been pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands sticking to her cheeks. She wore minimal makeup, and dressed in blue jeans, and a beautiful white blouse.

She stood in front of him, her pencil-thin black eyebrows raised in a quandary as he smiled when a beaming smile appeared on her lips, her hands on her hips. "Oh c'mon Darrius, hand me your socks!"

"Can we visit Daddy first?" Her smile faltered, but only briefly before she nodded in response, ruffling his long black hair that he claimed made him look sexy like his Daddy. After bundling into his dark blue coat and gripping his mothers hand, they headed towards the beautiful graveyard where they had Daddy buried and Darrius saw a light silver ring etched with a purple diamond on his mother's ring finger and he smiled. His mom hadn't taken off the wedding ring she'd found three years ago in their bedroom, she continued to wear it to commemorate her un-dying love for her fiancé. Darrius knew people talked about his Mommy being weird for not dating, and keeping her life unhealthy but he ignored them.

His mom was happy, just knowing that someday in the future she'd be reunited with the man she could never marry, but would never stop loving. Darrius just hoped someday, he'd find a girl as wonderful as his mother.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you enjoyed :i_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._


End file.
